High
by vinur1996
Summary: "Is that…" Glenn said and looked closer at the bag, "Is that pot?" Daryl smirked and nodded. Rated M for language and drug use.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of the characters.**

"Let's just hurry up. I wanna be back before dark." Glenn said to Daryl and closed the passenger's door on the Honda. Daryl mumbled something in response and shouldered his crossbow.

The two of them made their way over to the department store. Daryl took out a couple of walkers while Glenn tried to get the doors open.

"Got it." Glenn said when he managed to open the doors. Daryl walked over to one of the walkers and retrieved his arrow. Daryl quickly reloaded his crossbow before following Glenn into the store.

"I'll find what's on the list, you just cover me." Glenn said and took out a piece of paper from his back pocket.

Glenn started reading the list. Just the basics: ammo, medical supplies and some food if they would find it. Finding Hershel's farm was a miracle. For the first time since the world ended they were able to go to sleep with a full stomach, but they had to be careful, they never knew what could happen. That's why Rick asked Glenn and Daryl if they could go on a simple supply run.

Glenn started putting items from the list into his backpack. They were lucky, didn't seem like anyone had looted this store yet. Glenn heard something drop to the floor on the other side of the store, Daryl had probably taken out a stray walker.

Daryl walked over to the dead corpse. He put his foot on the walkers head before pulling the arrow out of its head. He quickly wiped the blood and grime off the arrow with his pants.

Suddenly he heard a noise from behind him. He quickly turned around and pulled out his knife, he hadn't re-loaded his crossbow yet. Something was inside the staff break room. So he reloaded his crossbow before slowly walking towards the door of the break room.

"Glenn," He whispered. Glenn was in the middle of stuffing something into his backpack and stopped when he heard Daryl call his name.

"What?" Glenn whispered back. Daryl pointed at the door, signaling that he was going to check out the room. Glenn nodded before returning his attention back to the supplies in his hands.

Daryl reached for the doorknob and slowly opened the door. There was only one walker inside the room. The female walker, probably in her early twenties, was wearing a ripped shirt and her jeans and skin were coated in blood. She had a big bite mark on her left thigh. Daryl didn't hesitate before shooting the walker in the head, making sure it would stay dead.

He pulled the arrow out of its head and took a look around, there was probably something useful in there.

He started going thru drawers and closest, still not finding anything worth taking.

When he started going to thru one of the lockers, he saw something that caught his eye. A small, plastic bag filled with little round greenish brown balls.

"Hey, I have everything on the list." Glenn said and walked into the break room. He frowned when Daryl picked up the bag.

"Is that…" Glenn said and looked closer at the bag, "Is that pot?" Daryl smirked and nodded.

"Whoa whoa," Glenn said when Daryl put the bag into his back pocket, "What are you gonna do with that?" He asked.

"What do you think? Smoke it." Daryl answered.

Glenn started chewing on his lip, "I don't know…" He mumbled, "You think it's a good idea?"

Daryl shrugged, "Don't know, and don't care. We could all die tomorrow, live a little. Plus, were at a farm, we couldn't be any safer."

Glenn nodded and looked down, "Do you think… maybe I could too?"

Daryl smirked, "You ever smoked pot before?" He asked.

"Yeah. A couple of times with my friends." Glenn answered and started to rub the back of his neck.

Daryl considered it for a moment. "Sure," He said, "boring to get high alone anyway."

They both made their way back outside and towards their car.

"So this is something you did frequently?" Glenn asked.

"Nah, a few times when I was a kid. Been a few years." Daryl said and helped Glenn to put everything in the trunk of the car.

Glenn opened the passenger's door and sat down before fasting his seatbelt.

"We just have to make sure the others don't find out. I doubt they will be happy." Glenn said once Daryl sat down in the driver's seat.

Daryl let out a small laugh, "Like I care about what the others think." He said and started the car.

Xxx

Glenn opened the flap to Daryl's tent and stepped inside. They had planned on meeting in Daryl's tent because it was further away from the others.

Daryl was sitting cross legged on his cot, he had already rolled up a joint and had just been waiting for a few minutes before Glenn showed up.

"Anyone see you?" Daryl asked. Glenn sat down on the floor across from Daryl.

"Yeah, Dale was on watch. Asked me where I was going." Glenn sighed.

"What did you say?" Daryl said. He reached for his backpack, trying to look for a lighter.

"I said I was going too pee."

Daryl snorted, "That's one long ass bathroom trip."

"I panicked!" Glenn defended himself, "And I'm a horrible liar."

"Whatever." Daryl mumbled. He lit the joint and inhaled deeply.

Xxx

Daryl and Glenn were both lying on their backs, staring at the tent ceiling.

"Do you know what I just realized?" Glenn suddenly said.

"Hmm?"

"The Care Bears… are like Jesus." Glenn said. Daryl burst into a fit of laughter.

Glenn sat up, "No dude, I'm serious!"

"Jesus?" Daryl laughed.

Glenn nodded his head, "Yeah! Just listen to this. The care bears walk on clouds. Clouds are made of water. Jesus walks on water." Glenn lied back down, "And that little star that keeps following them… the Bethlehem star."

Daryl nodded with wide eyes, like everything Glenn had been saying was right and he was just realizing it now.

"They're just a bunch of little jesuses running around…" Glenn mumbled with his eyes closed.

Suddenly Daryl stood up on shaky legs.

Glenn opened his eyes, "Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm hungry. Common, let's get something to eat." Daryl said and zipped the tent open. Glenn stood up as well and soon fell into step next to Daryl as they walked towards the farm house.

When they were only a few feet away from the campsite when Glenn suddenly put his hand on Daryl's shoulder. Daryl tried to swat Glenn's hands away.

"Wait!" Glenn hissed. Daryl stood still and looked at Glenn, "What?" Daryl asked.

"We have to be quiet, they can't know were up." Glenn whispered. Daryl nodded and continued to walk towards the house.

Glenn was a few steps behind Daryl. He was trying too hard to make sure that T-dog, who had apparently taken over for Dale on watch, wouldn't notice them (and that's probably why Dale hadn't sent out a search party when Glenn didn't return from his 'bathroom trip' ), that he forgot to look where he was going and walked into a table.

Daryl and Glenn both froze and stared as all the pots that had been on the table fell to the ground, in what seemed like slow motion. The pots made a loud *cling* sound when the landed on the ground.

"Hide!" Glenn whispered and grabbed Daryl's hand. They started running towards Glenn's tent. Glenn struggled with the zipper for a few moments before finally getting it open and the two men stepped inside. They sat down on the hard ground and Glenn put his index finger in front of his mouth, "Ssssh"

"Aaarh!" They both closed their eyes when suddenly the tent was filled with light.

"What the hell?"

Daryl slowly opened his eyes, only to see a very confused Rick and Carl, and a very angry looking Lori.

"Dude," Glenn whispered and poked Daryl in the arm, "This isn't my tent."

"Ooops" They both looked like deer caught in headlights.

Rick stood up and kneeled in front of them, "Are you high?" He asked in a not so gentle voice.

"Ssssssh!" Daryl said with wide eyes, he leaned closer to Rick, "Don't tell Rick."

Rick sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.

"I'm sorry." Glenn said with tears in his eyes. Rick didn't know what to say or do when Glenn started openly weeping. "I'm sorry! We were just hungry."

"Rick!" Lori hissed. Rick turned around to look at his wife.

"Get them out of here." She said and pulled Carl closer to her.

Rick was about to say something when Daryl started poking him in the face.

"Dary-"*Poke* "Daryl, stop." *Poke* "DARYL!" *Poke*. Daryl pulled his hand back, biting his lip to keep himself from laughing out loud.

Rick stood up and gestured Daryl and Glenn to do the same. Glenn wiped the tears from his eyes before standing up and helping Daryl to do the same. When they stepped back outside, most of the group was outside as well. They had probably heard all the commotion.

"What the hell is going on?" Shane asked. Rick sighed and put his hands on his hips.

"I think they found some weed, both got stoned." Rick said.

Shane looked like he was about to explode, "Are you serious?" He yelled.

Daryl walked up to a sleepy looking Andrea and started stroking her hair. "Your hair is like angel pasta."

Andrea snorted and gently pushed his hand away, "Appreciate the compliment, but you smell awful."

Daryl tilted his head to the side. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped when Shane started shouting.

"Are you kidding me Rick? You gonna let them stay in this group? They have endangered us all by getting high in the middle of an apocalypse! Can you imagine all the crazy shit they could have done to attract walkers!" Shane yelled while pacing back and forth.

"Why would you say that?" Glenn said, getting the groups attention. Glenn started tearing up again, "That's so mean."

Rick patted Glenn on the shoulder to keep him from crying again.

"We're not gonna do anything about it tonight. Let's just go back to sleep." Rick sighed.

"They can sleep in the RV." Dale said.

Daryl smiled, "You're so nice Dale. Did I tell you that you look like Santa?"

Dale smiled, "No you haven't." He said and put his hand on Daryl's shoulder. The three of them entered the RV. Daryl lied down on the floor next to Carol's bed.

"Hey Carol. I'm gonna be your guard dog." He said. Carol looked at Dale with wide eyes.

"He's just high. Just let him be." Dale said and waved his hand at Carol. Dale saw that Glenn had made himself comfortable in the driver's seat.

"GOODNIGHT!" Glenn yelled, making the other's flinch.

"Goodnight, Glenn." Dale sighed.

Xxx

Rick paced back in forth in front of Glenn and Daryl. The two younger men were sitting on the ground next to the RV.

"Idiots" Rick mumbled.

Rick stopped and looked at Daryl, "I thought you were smarter than that." He turned his gaze from Daryl to Glenn, "And you too."

"Sorry" Glenn mumbled with his head down.

"Shane wants me to kick you out of the group." Rick said, causing Glenn and Daryl too look at him.

"What?" Daryl asked.

"But I'm not going to do that. Instead you have to pick up some extra choirs. Get more water, pick up extra watch shifts and etc." Rick said. Daryl cursed under his breath and Glenn groaned.

"Consider this a warning." Rick said before walking away. Glenn and Daryl sat together in silence for a while.

"Still don't care about what the other's think?" Glenn suddenly asked.

"Shut up." Daryl said before standing up and walking away.


End file.
